Table tennis is a common indoor/outdoor sport which employs the use of a rectangularly shaped table of a particular size which has a net stretched in an upright manner across the center of the table. The normal type of brackets that are used to support the net are located directly adjacent the edge of the table which is not in full compliance with the rules of the game since the rules require that the net be stretched to a point six inches beyond the edge of the table.
Additionally, the original type of net holding bracket operated by means of a C-clamp which does not constitute a positive connection and is quite common for the net to become loose and does not maintain a taut position. When the table tennis table is not in use, it is common for one or both of the net holding devices to be removed from the table which then requires reinstallation prior to reuse of the table.
It would be most desirable to design a net supporting assembly in which the outer edges of the net were located at least six inches spaced outwardly from each edge of the table and also which would facilitate the location of the net in a tautly stretched position across the table and also located in a "down" position when the table is not in use. The net would remain attached to the net holding assembly at all times.